Together in my Memories
by Lady Nightlord
Summary: What if Alucard could die for the last time? What if he was dying? Who would mourn the loss of a monster? SongFic with Alucard/OC Hannah from Symphony of Night THIS IS NOT PART OF MY HELLSING SERIES!


**THIS IS NOT PART OF SYMPHONY OF THE NIGHT!!! totally random idea I came up with on the bus to college :P**

-In Silent Moments-

The night was dark and silent but for the harsh tormenting rain that pelted any below. Dark clouds covered the sky not letting a single sliver of moon light pass through, the twinkle of a guiding star. Everything seemed dead in the darkness where only the sound of rain hitting the floor resounded. All humans lay in bed dreaming sweet dreams in their protective beds, huddled under warm covers, the rain nothing to them. Rain. It was a beautiful thing that symbolized the start of new life, but also the end of life, and start of death.

Crimson swirled through the once pristine water that covered the streets, spinning here and there like tiny clouds of red. They came from a single source that could be found not far away on his back, staring up at his old enemy. His jet black hair was soaked, clinging to his face and to the rain water beneath him. The long red trench coat he wore was torn and shredded in places, as were the black Victorian suit beneath it. Blood ran from serious wounds that had previously been nothing but an irritant. Things had changed though. Silver was in his body, working through his system, slowly killing him from the inside. A most painful way to die, or re-die in his case. Above him stood a man with short blonde hair that was flat against his skull, glasses covered in rain water but piercing green eyes still glared down at him. The priest robes he wore and the swinging cross round his neck was enough to show his profession.

* * *

In this world you tried,

Not leaving me alone behind.

There's no other way,

I pray to the gods let him stay.

The memories ease the pain inside,

And now I know why.

* * *

"Your time is up, vampire scum," Anderson spat down at his enemy.

"I have...been beaten?" Alucard almost sounded stunned at the idea, his crimson eyes dull with pain.

Someone ran through the rain no matter how much it pelted against her body, unprotected by a coat. Dark chocolate eyes scanned round frantically, her boots slamming against the ground sending water splashing across her cargo pants. Once again she didn't care, she had to find him before it was too late.

* * *

All of my memories keep you near.

In silent moments,

Imagine you'd be here.

All of my memories keep you near,

In silent whispers, silent tears

* * *

In his weakened state, Alucard, the No-Life-King, didn't hear the running footsteps until his eyes caught a flash of white.

'She came...' he thought, 'to see a monster die...'

Hannah ran over, anger boiling at seeing Anderson stood over Alucard. Seeing Alucard's weakened form though filled her with horror. Running past Anderson, shoving him aside roughly, she skidded to a halt beside Alucard, kneeling beside him.

"Come on Alucard, let's get you back."

Hannah was stopped as his gloved hand fell on hers and slowly, ever so slowly, he shook his head, his dull crimson eyes showing all the fire that had been there, gone.

"No..." she whispered, barely audible over the pounding rain, "you can't die...you promised to stay with me..."

* * *

Made me promise I'd try,

To find my way back in this life.

Hope there is a way,

To give me a sign you're okay.

Reminds me again it's worth it all,

So I can go home.

* * *

Anderson looked down at her in shock, what did this vile creature mean to her? He was nought but a bloodthirsty animal with the love to tear people apart. A monster.

Hannah looked at Alucard through teary eyes, her hand clasping his gloved one. He loosely held it back, a small pained smile on his face.

"I'm not...immortal after all......" he uttered.

"But you've survived so much more," she shook her head trying to rid the tears into the rain, "you can't leave me now....."

Alucard was more than her servant, more than a vampire. To Hannah he was a friend, a lover.

"Why do you mourn over a monster?" Anderson scoffed behind her.

Hannah whipped round, anger blazing in her eyes, giant white feathered wings sprouting from her back and beating furiously.

"**YOU **are the monster!" she shouted in his shocked face.

* * *

All of my memories keep you near.

In silent moments,

Imagine you'd be here.

All of my memories keep you near.

In silent whispers, silent tears.

* * *

Kneeling beside Alucard once again, he smiled up at her, those crimson eyes she loved even duller.

"My...angel....have you...come to take....me away?..."

Hannah let tears slip from her eyes as she gripped one of his hands with both of hers, "yeah...I'll take you away from all the pain and keep you in my memories..." it took all she had to not let her voice crack.

Standing she grabbed Anderson by his collar and threw him backwards causing him to stagger, "get out of here," she spat with all the venom of the devil, "out of England, and if I ever see you again there will be nothing left of you."

Anderson looked about to say something before bowing his head and vanishing into the night. Looking back at Alucard who lay amongst the bloody rainwater. Her body shook with silent sobs as she slowly fell to her knees and resting her head against his bloody chest, not caring about blood getting on her. His arms slowly came round her but the silver in his body made him feel numb; he could no longer feel her warmth, or the softness of her skin, not even the silk of her long white hair.

"Please don't leave me alone," she whispered but loud enough for him to hear, the rain beating without mercy down on them.

"I must go.....my love......" he smiled and managed to look down at her as she looked up.

Her hand shakily rose to his face and trailed across his wet cheek, a crimson tear sliding down it.

"I must..." he sounded as if reassuring himself of the point.

His eyes slowly closed as Hannah put her arms round him, resting her head over where his heart should have been. Tears ran from her eyes, dripping onto his wounded chest.

"Please God......take him under your wing....even if he must remain in my memories....I just wanted to see him smile truly...." her hands gripped his coat, "why must you always take away those I love?" she whispered before closing her eyes tightly, Alucard grew still beneath her, "why God?.....WHY?!" she roared to the heavens above.

* * *

Together in all these memories,

I see your smile.

All of the memories I hold dear.

Darling you know I'll love you,

Till the end of time.

* * *

It was raining again. It had been a few weeks since the death of the great Alucard. Most expected Hannah to fall into a deep depression, one of which she had quickly put herself into when Seras had found her. Now, though her heart was still in pieces, Hannah sat in her office, her chair back to the door, her eyes gazing up at the dark skies. She had sent him to Heaven, the one place he had always wished to go even as a vampire. Hannah had granted him redemption; that was her power as an angel of God; she only hoped that she could join him soon. The dark clouds above broke apart letting sun light stream through and down onto her making her almost glow in the light. A smile fell across her face as she closed her eyes, basking in the light. Hannah could already see him stood there with a smile he reserved only for her. Alucard outstretched his gloved hand to her, beckoning her to him, and she was only too happy to take his hand.

* * *

All of my memories keep you near

In silent moments,

Imagine you'd here.

All of my memories keep you near,

In silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories...

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!!!!!! Please review to this rather random idea I had when I listened to this song (Within Temptation - Memories) Once again this is NOT part of my Symphony of the Night and will NOT be part of a sequel I shall write for you all!!!**


End file.
